Spooky Miraculous
by natsuri1416
Summary: Octubre el mes de terror, mes donde hay fantasmas monstruos y otras cosas. ¿Que clase de cosas pasarán ahora? Pasen a leer y lo sabran
1. Voces y risas

Nathaniel no podía estar más tranquilo dibujando, ese día en su taller de arte, Marinette y Marc decidieron hacer un trabajo juntos ya que se acercaba Halloween y que mejor trabajo que un dibujo especial con todos sus amigos con disfraces de personajes famosos.

Marinette ayudaría con los disfraces para hacer un diseño algo original y Marc le daba consejos sobre que personajes usar, ya sea de película o de algún libro o incluso de algún programa.

Y el bueno se encargaría de hacer el dibujo, durante todo el día había estado haciendo boceto tras boceto y así hasta que ahora a las 11 de la noche estaba conectado delineando unos detalles. Todo estaba bien hasta que…

**"Nath"**

Se escuchó una voz de lo que parecía una niña pequeña, Nathaniel levantó su vista de su dibujo confundido y volteó a ver detrás de él algo confundido. Ya que no había nadie ahí con el.

Y sabía que no podrían ser sus padres ya que ellos estaban dormidos en su habitación. Pensando que seguro fue su imaginación se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

Así pasaron al menos unos 5 minutos y se escuchó la misma voz de la niña pero ahora fue peor ya que ahora escucho una risa cerca de su oído. Al oír eso se levantó rápidamente de su silla viendo a todas partes asustado y pensando que esa vez no fue su imaginación y no quería saber que era.

_plagg: Spooky scary skeletons na na na na na na no me se lo demas pero a mi me da igual!_**aaagh lleva todo el dia de ayer con esa cancion...en fin se que es algo corto ****pero esto esta basado en algo real, que le paso a esta escritora horrible, y no quería empezar con este especial de terror con los personajes tipicos asi que primero es Nathaniel y ya dije!**_plagg: quiero de nuevo la canción y mis quesos! _

**...aaah...solo denle amor a este especial medio feo y porfavor solo denle un queso a este gato o me empezara a molestar con la cancion de nuevo, y bueno sin mas que decir ademas de que soporten mis fallas y todo los veo en la proxima historia y...**_Plagg: dejen quesos!_**plagg!!**


	2. Aura

Esto era el colmo, es lo que desde hace una semana estuvo pensando Félix, toda una maldita semana. Les explicaré, hace una semana ambos heroes estaban peleando contra un akuma que se hacía llamar **L'énergie** un nombre muy tonto para el en ese momento.

Pero bueno volviendo al tema, este akuma hacia que por un rayo que te tocará pudieras ver la energía ya sea positiva o negativa de las personas, y a el por salvar a su Lady recibió un rayo viendo por un instante una especie de aura de un color rosa con blanco en su lady, pensó que era raro pero no le dio importancia, pero bueno la habían derrotado, todo volvió a la normalidad con el Lucky charm.

Pero no, al parecer Félix quedó con esa "habilidad", o como el la llamaba una maldición, ya que ahora a cada lugar que fuera podía ver el aura de todas las personas, ¡De todas!

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando estaba comiendo en el comedor completamente solo, y de repente Plagg salió de su bolsillo para molestarlo.

-Hey chico, se que estas solo y odias a todos, pero no dejes a tu Kwami son comer ya pasó mi hora de la comida.- dijo de forma dramática el pequeño gatito causando que el rubio rodará los ojos.

-Plagg te comiste dos ruedas de queso hace una ho…- y no completo su frase ya que al verlo noto un aura rodear al pequeño ser de un tono verde con un toque rojo, así que tallo sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y lo volvió a ver pero ahí seguía, así que no le dio importancia y decidió ignorarlo.

Pero durante el transcurso del día fue peor, veía a las personas con eso y se desesperaba, cuando vio a su amiga de la infancia, Claudia, noto un aura amarilla con un toque de azul como si representará tristeza. Cuando vio a Lila se dio cuenta que si era un ser horrible ya que ella a diferencia de todos, su aura se veía muy oscura no había nada de otro color.

O pero Bridgette, con ella fue otra historia ya que con ella vio su aura muy brillante más cuando estaba con el, cosa que lo sacaba de quicio. Pero por más que quisiera ignorarlo había algo en su aura que le decía "mírame, no me ignores, estoy aquí." Y por mas que quisiera ignorarlo no podía y estaba harto, pero por muy harto que estuviera de ello significa que iba a permitir que algo malo le pasará a su Princess, pero no pensó en eso hace unas horas.

-Por favor Félix- y ahí empezaba la rutina de siempre, ahora Bridgette quería invitarle unos chocolates que ella había hecho, con mucho esfuerzo por cierto.

Pero Félix intentaba por todos los medios no ser grosero, porque esa maldita aura que estaba rodeando a la chica se veía más luminosa y no quería verla más.

-Bridgette por última vez, no comeré esos chocolates, te lo he dicho una y mil veces no quiero nada de ti.- dijo ya algo molestó viendo a otra parte pero al ver a Bridgette noto que está tenía una mirada llena de tristeza y su mechón estaba algo bajo, pero lo que lo sorprendió más fue ver su aura, esta… está ya no brillaba y lo peor ahora se notaba que de rosa iba a cambiar a azul.

-Entiendo, bueno yo yo lamento molestar Félix.- y dicho esto se fue de la escuela dejando a Félix parado ahí, arrepentido, confundió y con un sentimiento que no supo describir, pero lo que sintió fue decepción de si mismo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas de eso y aún tenía esa sensación en su pecho, y ya no quería sentirla, pero por ahora debía fingir que todo estaba bien por lo menos una foto más.

-Y listo.- comento el camarógrafo feliz y luego vio a Felix alzando su pulgar en modo de aprobación. -Perfecto Félix, está vez acabamos rápido, ya puedes retirarte si gustas.

Ante aquellas palabras Félix solo afirmó con sj cabeza y se fue con su asistente para ir directo a su hogar. Pero no se esperaba que aun en su hogar siguiera pensando en eso, y digamos que Plagg no ayudaba de nada.

-Llevas quejándote todo día, ¿acaso te arrepientes de como trataste a esa chica?

-Cállate Plagg, es que llevo toda la semana viendo un algo en todos y lo que veo en ella brilla tanto y por más que quiera dejar de pensarlo se parece al que vi en ladybug cuando atacó al akuma y…

-Espera espera- le interrumpió el kwami dejando su queso para luego posarse frente a él. -Dices que vez un algo y ese algo brilla, Felix, ¿Empezaste a ver el aura de las personas?-

Aquello lo confundió un poco pero solo afirmó con la cabeza notando como Plagg ahora se jalaba de sus bigotes mientras repetía "no no no esto es una broma."

-¿Ahora que te pasa?-

-No lo entiendes, si vez eso significa que puedes distinguir quien es ladybug y Tikky me matará o no no no quiero morir.- Dijo sin pensar que Félix ante eso se le ocurrió una idea así que sin pensarlo más decidió hacer una tontería.

-Plagg, transformame.- dijo alzando su mano con el anillo y antes de seguir reclamando Chat Noir hizo su acto de presencia y salió por su ventana.

Y así estuvo, por unas horas esperando para encontrar a quien tuviera una aura idéntica al de su lady, pero luego de horas no encontró nada se iba a dar por vencido hasta que escucho algo, un claro sollozo.

Al oír eso decidió ver qué pasaba y noto que se trataba de Bridgette, diablos es verdad. Iba a ir a disculparse así que bajo de la azotea con intención de acercarse a ella.

Pero al acercarse sintió que alguien o una mujer con su cuerpo cubierto con algo negro chocó con el, iba a decirle algo pero noto algo, esa mujer su aura… su aura era horrible, era completamente negra y al ver su cara se espanto, está no tenía nada de normal, estaba deforma tenía los dientes grandes y chuecos y muchas arrugas. Se quedó pasmado un segundo hasta que vio a quien se dirigía esa persona o mejor dicho cosa, y se asustó.

Bridgette intentaba por todos los medios calmarse, llevaba casi todo el día llorando y había sido un milagro que ningún akuma apareciera. Estaba tan metida en su mundo que no noto como una extraña señora se acercaba a ella cabizbaja.

-Disculpa jovencita, ¿Tendrás una moneda para esta pobre alma solitaria?- dijo con voz quejumbrosa la mujer.

-Una moneda, o claro que ten…-

-Ella no tiene nada para usted.- dijo serio chat Noir que había aparecido de repente sujetando a Bridgette y sin dejar que está hablará la cargo como un saco de papas y salto lejos de esa mujer, que al ver como frustraron su plan apretó los puños y se fue sin dejar rastro alguno.

Chat Noir había llegado con Bridgette al hogar de esta escuchando por todo el camino como ella le reclamaba diciendo que la había secuestrado y muchas cosas más. Al estar en el balcón de su habitación este la dejo en el piso aún escuchando los reclamos.

-Ahora explícame ¿¡En qué pensabas al hacer eso!?-

-Es mujer era mala, no preguntes cómo lo sé yo solo, vi algo en ella y no quería que ye pasará algo.

Aquello desloco a la azabache pero al oír la razón por la que lo hizo se calmó y acarició un poco la cabeza del chico sorprendiendo a este, y al verla noto como sonreía un poco.

-Bueno, gracias por ello chat Noir.

Y sin poder evitarlo noto algo familiar en el aura de Bridgette, pero eso lo pensarían bien después de unos bocadillos.

_plagg: al fin sacas algo de este chico_**hey pues debia sacar provecho de la historia que me conto mi amiga, les explicare mi amiga el sabado me platico de un amigo suyo que tiene un tipo septimo sentido y puede ver el aura de las personas, y un dia el vio una bruja y...**_plagg: si si ahora callate por pedirr algo ...dulce queso o travesura a todos!_**nooo...quien le dio esa idea a Plagg!! bueno en fin ojala y les guste y se que no tiene mucho terror pero es feligette asi que eso cuenta**_Plagg: asi que pueden quedarse para las siguientes historoas, si traen queso y comida para la escritora sera mejor._**al fin dices algo que tenemos en comun, ooh si otra cosa, estuve pensando hacer una historia con mis OC's y algo relacionado von dia de muertos y explicar un poco de una oc en especial, pero no se si quieran que la haga o no ya me pueden decir y dejarme sus Reviews asi que sin mas que decir nos vemos!**_plagg: dejen quesos!!_


	3. Amplificador defectuoso

Era una noche tranquila, y un joven de mechas azules se iba a aprovechar de ello. En el liberty Luka estaba tocando unos acordes de su guitarra la cual estaba conectada a su amplificador.

No debía pensar en que despertaría a su madre o a su hermana, ya que esa noche Juleka se había ido con Rose para hacer un trabajo y se quedó a dormir en la casa de esta, y su madre bueno, ella fue por unas "proviciones" como decía ella siempre, y se quedó platicando con una antigua amiga suya así que tardaría en llegar.

Estaba muy tranquilo componiendo una nueva canción, pero se desconcentro al escuchar un sonido como estática proveniente de su amplificador.

:¿Qué demonios?- el chico se acercó al amplificador apagándolo por un segundo y luego volviéndolo a prender y así se calmó el sonido.

-Mm seguramente estaba mal conectado.- dicho esto sigji tocando pero se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, está vez más confundido volvió a apagarlo y lo desconecto de su guitarra agarrando el cable.

-Talvez se descompuso, tomaré prestado el de Jules – así qje skn más se acercó al bajo de su hermana y de la funda saco un cable color azul. -Le comentaré mañana y mañana iré por uno nuevo.-

Iba a guardar su cable en la funda de su guitarra pero, cuando menos se lo espero otra vez lo escucho, un sonido de distorsión y al voltear a ver a su amplificador este estaba prendido y empezó a sonar peor, como cuando apenas conectadas un instrumento y solo lo dejas a la mitad.

-Ok esto ya no es divertido- iba a acercarse a desconectarlo pero de repente empezó a escuchar como voces. Ahora confundido y asustado se acercó subiendo le levemente el volumen al aparato y claramente se escuchaban susurros.

No sé entendían para nada los susurros pero de repente los se escucharon murmullos apenas entendibles que poco a poco iban subiendo de tono hasta escucharse como gritos, sin esperar más desconecto el aparato dejo sus cosas ahí y subió corriendo a la cubierta. Por ir corriendo nos e percato que apenas estaba entrando su madre, así que chocó con ella provocando que tirará las bolsas que traía.

-Hey calma calma, ¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunto madame anarka confundida al ver a su hijo algo pálido, Luka vio a la mujer aún asustado y la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo a su madre. -Luka, ¿Qué pasó marinero?-

Luka no contesto y solo la siguió abrazando queriendo el apoyo de su madre y especialmente protegerse con ella, ya que no quería saber lo que esos murmullos querían decir.

_plagg: es enserio? dos historias en un dia?_**perdoooon pero la inspiración me llego...**_plagg: bueno que mas da...bueno aqui otra historia de esta loca escritora que escribe cada que quiere_**no es mi culpa tener bloqueo creativo en todo! en fin ojalá y les guste y perdonen que escriba medio feo, siento que este h el anterior me quedaron feos ayudaaa**_plagg: ya ya ya esta bien...nos vekos a la proxima simoles mortales y traigan le a este pequeño dios jna ofrenda._**Plagg...cierra la boca**


	4. Pesadilla

Manon era una pequeña niña muy inocente, inocente que podia imaginar cómo unicornios, gatos voladores y toda clase de cosas. Pero hay personas que les da igual esa inocencia con tal de lograr su cometido.

-No te preocupes Alya, tus hermanitas el hermano de Nino y la pequeña Manon estarán seguras conmigo.- dijo Lila con una gran sonrisa mientras Alya tomaba su celular con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Lila te debo una, ahora, iré a conseguir material para el ladyblog.y dicho esto salió corriendo de su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin notar antes como Lila rodaba los ojos ante la mención de la heroína de rojo.

-Lila, genial nos cuidarás de nuevo.- dijo emocionado el pequeño Chris .ientgas las gemelas se acercaban a ella igual de emocionadas pidiéndole que jugara con ellas, pero la menos feliz era Manon.

-Prefiero a Marinette.- ante la mención de la azabache Lila frunció el ceño y vio a Manon la cual estaba sentada en un sillón abrazando un peluche especial que le había hecho Marinette que era un estilo oso con facciones de perro o como decía Manon, era su oserro. -Marinettee ha dicho que eres mala no te quiero como niñera.-

-No es cierto, ella es la mejor ella ha creado juegos asombrosos tu no sabes nada manon.- dijo molestó Chris pero Lila solo puso una sonrisa "inocente" y abrazo a los pequeños.

-Calma calma los dos, mira Manon yo no soy mala, Marinette es la mala conmigo ella me odia.- dijo intentando convencer a los niños, pero solo lo logro con Chris ya que las gemelas sabían que Marinette era lo opuesto de mala. Y Manon bueno ella protegería a su niñera Marinette, aunque ahora la veía más como una hermana mayor, con uñas y dientes, bueno por ahora no. -Saben que mejor hay que calmarnos todos, que les parece unas historias.-

/-¡Si historias!-/ gritaron las gemelas corriendo a sentarse en el sillón meintags Lila sentaba ahí también a Chris y a Manon la cual abrazaba su peluche.

-Bien está será una historia de terror.- dijo la morena para terror de la inocente Manon. -Es una historia sobre una gran bestia que devora niños que se portan mal y…

-No quiero escucharla, odio estas historias.- dijo Manon la cual fue abrazada por Ella y Etta las cuales tenían unas ligeras sonrisas. Ambas le dijeron que era falso pero aún ante eso dicho no pudo evitar seguir asustada para la satisfacción de la morena.

-Bueno como decía, este monstruo tomaba forma de lo que más temor tuvieran los niños o aveces de la forma que ellos amaban, en fin un día una niña que no recuerdo su nombre.- dijo viendo con cierto enojó a Manon que abrazaba más su peluche. -Le grito a su niñera que la odiaba y que prefería a su hermana que había fallecido. Pero ese mismo día o mejor dicho en la noche pasó lo peor.

Empezó a acercarse a los niños para fascinación de las gemelas y Chris que les encantaba esas historias, pero Manon estaba más aterrada.

-Ese noche una bestia que ella lo vio como una sombra gigante, le dijo, te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste, y luego de eso… ¡Se la comió!-dijo gritando con fuerza para temor de Manon que empezó a llorar y gritar por el susto. Lila iba a reír de satisfacción pero escucho que la puerta se abría, iba a darles una excusa a Nino y a Alya del porque Manon lloraba pero…

-¿¡Que le has hecho!?- pregunto una furiosa Marinette la cual había encontrado a los dos morenos en el camino y había decidido recoger a Manon, pero en cuanto le dijo Alya que ella estaba con Manon decidió ir enseguida.

-Yo no hice nada, ella estaba triste porque te quería y…

-Y nos contó una genial historia de un monstruo.- dijo emocionado chris y de ahí le siguió Ella.

-Dice que los niños que se porten mal vendrá por ellos.-

-Pero lo dijo gritando y Manon se asustó.- termino de explicar Ella algo apenada.

-¡Marinette!- grito la pequeña que fue corriendo con la azabache que la cargo viendo a los presentes molesta, Lila fingía inocencia, Chris, Ella y Etta estaban tristes porque hicieron enojar a Marinette, aunque no las pudiera cuidar siempre las pocas veces que los ha cuidado era buena, y Nino y Alya estaban apenados igual.

-Marinette no te enojes, seguro Lila lo hizo de broma.

-No Alya, te acepto que se meta conmigo pero con Manon nunca, me voy mejor. -Marinette aún molesta tomo la mochila de Manon y su peluche y fue directo a la salida sin despedirse de nadie.

Luego de unas horas la madre de Manon fue por ella, al verla asustada y con rastros de lágrimas porque aún seguía mal, le pregunto a Marinette que paso y le explicó levemente que alguien la asusto y que lamentaba no haberla cuidado como debía, Nadya la disculpó porque entendía que ella también estaba ocupada así que por esa vez lo dejo pasar.

Luego de unas horas Nadya estaba costando a su hija con sus peluches favoritas más el que le había dado Marinette.

-Mami, no quiero que ningún monstruo me coma, la nueva niñera de Etta y Ella dijo que vendría uno por mi.- dijo la pequeña abrazando más su peluche pero su madre solo la miró con ternura y se acostó con ella besándole su frente.

-Mi niña, eso nunca pasará, ahora a dormir.- dijo abrazando a su hija para protegerla de cualquier cosa, que en ese instante la debía proteger del miedo. -Aquí estaré cuidándote.-

Y dicho esto la pequeña cerró los ojos para dormir, a los 5 minutos se quedó dormida pero en su sueño estaba siendo lo peor.

_Manon se encontraba caminando por unos pasillos, lo reconoció como el hogar de Marinette y parte del suyo, estaba caminando yendo de habitación en habitación. Estaba algo confundida hasta que encontró una en la que estaba su madre.__-Mami, aquí estás.- al oír la voz de la niña Nadya dejo lo que hacía y volteó a verla sería.__-Te portaste mal Manon, no has sido buena niña.- empezó a decir mientras volteaba a verla con una expresión sombría. Manon estaba asustada, que digo, estaba aterrada y solo se abrazo más a su peluche.__-Mami, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aterrada la pequeña y noto como su madre empezaba a doblarse de formas irregulares mientras empezaba a decir que había sido mala niña que merecía un castigo. -¿Mami?-__-¡TE HAS PORTADO MAL!- grito la mujer acercándose a la pequeña mientras tenía en su boca unos enormes colmillos con intención de devorarla, estaba cerca y…_

-¡No mamá!- grito asustada la pequeña mientras se sentaba llorando más y su madre la abrazo asustandola un poco, pero al ver que era sj mamá real la abrazo llorando con fuerza. -Mami, no soy mala le grité a esa chica porque es mala.

Nadya no le dijo nada, hablaría de ellos después pero ahora ella no quería a esa tal Lila cerca de su hija, no sin Marinette cerca para que cuide a Manon.

_plagg: enserio?! debias meter a esa bruja?!_**heey queria que manon se asustara, era eso o una pelicula de terror como el exorcista.**_plagg: era mejor!_**plagg es una niña! ademas era esto o poner como sueño que la atacaba su oso. ademas su madre la proteje!**_plagg: mmm...te perdono que la asustaras, pero la proxima quiero que sea con amm con aam_**que elijan los lectores, y bueno ya se no pensaban que aparecería Lila pero queria demostrar que cruel seria con la pequeña manon, y bueno ojala y les gustara y dejen sus Reviews y ooh si pueden dejarme recomendación de quien sera el siguiente en sufrir un susto y sin mas que decir**_plagg: dulce truco o queso!_**plagg!! **


	5. Te encontraré

Lila había logrado mantener calmados a esos niños, luego de haberse deshecho de Manon todo fue más tranquilo, bueno "tranquilo" porque las hermana de Alta estaban aún tristes por lo que paso con Marinette y Mamón, ellas no querían que ella se asustara.

Pero bueno fuera de eso todo estuvo bien. Ahora se encontraba en su hogar, más específicamente en su habitación escribiendo comentarios negativos en el ladyblog con un usuario anónimo.

-Sigo sin entender porque Alya es fanática de estos perdedores.-

Siguió escribiendo más comentarios y diciendo que esos héroes de cuarta deberían entregar sus prodigios, cuando de repente las luces se apagaron, pero la luz de la computadora seguía prendida.

-Maldita sea, estos estúpidos focos se fundieron.- iba a pararse para poder cambiar el foco pero en eso nota algo que la confundió un poco.

En su cama había un peluche, y no cualquier peluche, era el peluche que tenía esa mocosa de Manon, ese peluche que según ella decía era una combinación de oso con perro y tenía un pequeño traje rojo con puntos negros parecido a cierta heroíona.

Algo molesta por eso suspiro molesta y agarró su teléfono para alumbrarse y llevarse ese peluche a la basura.

-Estoy segura que ese peluche se lo llevó esa niña, bueno solo lo tiraré.- justo iba a tomarlo pero al alumbrar donde estaba noto que esté ya no estaba. -¿Qué rayos?-

De por sí estaba molesta por que ese muñeco estaba ahí así que solo salió de su habitación para empezar a buscarlo, y para más enojó de ella las luces de toda su casa estaban apagadas. Con un suspiro molestó empezó a buscar llendo a la cocina, a la habitación de sus padres y la sala, pero no estaba, así que decidió ir al baño y al entrar y alumbrar encontró al oso en el lavamanos y lo tomo molesta por lo tonto que parecía eso.

-Bueno oso, mejor olvídate de todo.- y dicho esto fue a la cocina y tiro al peluche en el contenedor de basura, cerró el contenedor con su tapa y fue a su cuarto para seguir en lo que estaba.

Estaba a menos de 4 pasos cuando escucho algo, eran como pequeñas pisadas y se escuchaba que algo se arrastraba. Volteó a ver y no había nada. Así que decidió seguir con su camino pero al entrar a su cuarto ahí estaba de nuevo el peluche, pero ahora sujetaba un pequeño desarmador.

-Muy bien, Marinette se que seguro eres tú este peluche es tan horrendo que lo hiciste tu obviamente.- no obtuvo respuesta, estaba dispuesta a tirar de nuevo a ese oso pero ahora este parecía estar volteado viéndola directamente.

-O-ok esto no es gracioso.- empezó a alejarse pero mientras avanzaba el peluche parecía seguirla con su mirada, estando ya aterrada fue corriendo al cuarto de sus padres y cerró la puerta con los nervios de punta, alumbró nuevamente con su celular y no vio nada. Estaba segura…o eso creía.

Ya que en la cama estaba de nuevo el peluche, la italiana soltó un grito y salio corriendo escuchando los pasos y como esa cosa arrastraba el desarmador, así que sin pensarlo más se encerró en el baño apagando la luz de su teléfono, se escondió bajo el lavabo y cubrió su boca con sus manos intentando no hacer ruido alguno.

Estaba respirando agitada y lo único que escuchaba era el horrible sonido del desarmador siendo arrastrado, tenía ganas de llorar por el terror, bien era una mentirosa, le hacía la vida imposible a muchos, pero no quería morir. Estuvo ahí escondida por lo menos 5 minutos más hasta que no escucho nada más.

Asi que armándose de valor salió del baño solo para ver todas las luces encendidas de nuevo, vio a todas partes para asegurarse que esa cosa se había ido y al confirmarlo solo se fue a su cuarto sin apagar las luces y se digno a dormir.

Al día siguiente Lila llegaba a la escuela toda desvelada, no había podido dormir casi nada por el susto de esa cosa. Y al llegar a su salón vio con desprecio a la persona que había hecho ese oso para cierta mocosa latosa.

-Perdon Marinette, no teníamos idea que Lila contaría una historia así para los niños, ¿Que te parece si compenso a Manon llevándola al cine o al parque?- Dijo Alya intentando convencer a su amiga que ain seguía molesta con ella y mayormente con Lila.

-Lo siento Alya, pero por ahora la señora Chamak no quiere que estés cerca de ella por un tiempo.- dijo sería Marinette y alya iba a decirle nuevamente perdón hasta que una mano se estrelló contra su banca asustandolas a ambas.

-Tu, no se como lo hiciste Marinette pero ese estúpido muñeco me pudo haber matado y no fue gracioso para nada.- dijo molesta la morena causando que Alya viera algo sería a Marinette pensando que había hecho algo malo. Pero Marinette esta vez no iba a quedarse callada.

-No se de que muñeco hablas Lila, después de lo de ayer no te di nada o te vi otravez si quiera.

-¡No te hagas la idiota! Ese muñeco que traía manon lo hiciste tu ella lo dijo.- Ante eso dicho Marinette vio más seria a Lila que estaba muy molesta.

-Si hablas del peluche que le regale, está roto y es más.- y sin decir más saco el mismo peluche que había llevado ayer Mamón que tenía un poco de relleno saliendo de su brazo. -Lo traigo aquí desde ayer y lo voy a arreglar para llevarlo con Manon.

Lila se quedó callada, está vez Marinette la había callado así que "disculpandose" de forma automática por al confusión fue a su lugar, pensando que Marinette mentía, pero no, ese oso que la atacó la atacó por haber lastimado a su niña.

_plagg: porfavor ya deja de llorar! llevas asi desde el domingo!!_**pero es que es que aaah no puedo! y aún faltan dos episodios y son los que mas esperamos pero aaaaaah!!!**_plagg:...una tal sonrais777 escribió algo basado en tu historia de manon..._**...aah olvidemos los episodios nuevos!...mil gracias nunca pensé que te basarias en algo escrito por esta principiante, pero enserio mil mil gracias te quedo hermosa la historia! y bueno esta es jna continuación de lo que le paso a Lila, me base en un juego en el que pones algo de uñas creo en un muñeco y este te busca**_Plagg: en pocas palabras... Lila recibió un castigo digno!! _**eso que dijo, bueno en fin gracias por leer a este chica y bueno nos leemos a la proxima...y por petición de cierta rata voladora...dulce truco...o queso...**_plagg: aah suena tan bien cuando te obligo a decirlo_**alguien ofrescale algo a esta rata para que se calle...**


	6. Juego prohibido

-¿!Como es posible que contar eso no te asuste!?- pregunto una nerviosa Marinette que estaba comiendo unas galletas junto a Kagami, y la japonesa se veía muy tranquila.

Ya que Kagami le contó a Marinette una especie de juego japonés en el que puedes invocar algo usando simplemente un peine que sea tuyo y algo para cubrir tu cara, una revista o un libro por ejemplo.

-Ya te había comentado que no creo en esas leyendas o historias, y está la había escuchado varias veces esta leyenda y me parece algo ridículo.- comento la Japonesa mientras comía una galletas y Marinette se quedó algo pensativa por eso.

Obviamente no debía interesarse en ello, no debía caer en la tentación de intentarlo, pero si curiosidad pudo más y se arrepentiría de ellos más tarde. Después de su patrullaje con Chat Noir, ladybug se había ido a u callejón que estaba algo cerca de su hogar.

-Destrasformación.-un destello rosa se vio en ese callejón dejando a Marinette en el lugar de la heroína, saco un pequeño cepillo de su bolsa y al querer empezar el juego, tikky se puso frente a ella algo preocupada.

-No Marinette, este juego es muy peligroso, no sabes con qué te metes.-

-Solo será un intento tikky y te juro que no volveré a intentarlo.- tikky iba a reclamarle pero vio como la azabache empezó a pasar su mano por su cepillo.

Bien si quería hacerlo solo estaría cerca para vigilar, así que con eso en mente se escondió en el bolso de la azabache asomándose un poco por si acaso.

Marinette simplemente una revista de su bolsa con la cual cubriría su cara y empezó a decir una simple frase.

-TSUJI URA TSUJI URA concédeme una respuesta verdadera.- y repitió esta frase 2 veces más, luego de decirlas estuvo esperando con la revista en mano por unos 3 minutos.

Con un suspiro estuvo digna a dar por terminado eso, hasta que escucho unos pasos pesados, no supo si fue por instinto o por impulso pero con algo de miedo cubrió su rostro con su revista y escucho como los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

Tikky se fijó bien y noto una figura algo oscura con forma de un hombre no mayor de 30 años, pero este tenía algo que la hizo esconderse nuevamente algo aterrada. Ni ella ni Marinette se atrevía a ver a ese hombre o esa cosa a los ojos.

-**Tu tienes dudas, no solo con tu amado si no también con tus amistades, ya que ellos confían más en las palabras de una recién llegada que en las tuyas , demuestra que esas personas son dignas de estar contigo con una prueba, aunque parezca que los perderás para siempre**.- dijo la persona ahí presente con una voz muy ronca y un tanto distorsionada pensó Marinette.

La azabache no se atrevió a bajar la revista hasta que escucho los pasos alejarse y al no oír nada bajo la revista viendo a todas partes y luego vio a su kwami que estaba igual de asustada que ella.

-T-tikky, ese señor, ¿Si era un señor verdad?-

-No se Marinette, por eso te dije que no jugaras este juego es para atraer a un demonio o al mismo Lucifer, ya que según cuentan el diablo puede tomar forma humana pero no me fijé bien.-

Aquello asusto más a la Azabache así que sin pensarlo más agarro bien sus cosas y se fue corriendo a su hogar, pensando en lo dicho por…esa cosa, y lo iba a poner a prueba. Porque estaba segura que trataba sobre cierta mentirosa la verdad que le dijeron por jugar algo…un juego que ella no sabía estaba prohibido jugar.

**bueno me dio por volver a leer creepypastas o bueno ver sobre juegos japoneses y todo eso**

_plagg: lo hace solo porque esta aburrida_

**tu callate! en fin este juego se supone que existe pero esta prohibido en japon asi que quise hacer esto ya que Marinette y Kagami son amigas y olvidar un poco lo de los capitulos.**

_plagg: mucho bla bla ahora mi queso asi que vallanse shu podre recibir mi comida_

**que comida? en fin gracias por leer y apoyar a esta escritora nos vemos**


	7. ¿cuántos tengo?

Chat Noir había decidido ir a ver a Marinette luego de un largo día, tuvo una sesión de fotos larga por culpa de la modelo que me asignaron ese día, Lila casi lograba ingeniárselas para modelar con el pero el logro ponerla en su lugar, sus clases de esgrima fueron muy pesas. Un día muy duro, y por eso necesitaba descanso, y claro, uno que otro aperitivo de su querida princesa.

Llegó al balcón de la azabache y al entrar vio que estaban las luces apagadas, pero logro escuchar unas voces abajo sospechando que seguro Marinette estaba cenando. Este sonrió dispuesto a que la curiosidad le ganará. Pero de repente, vio algo en una esquina de la habitación de Marinette.

Ahí había una sombra muy grande, no era de un maniquí no de un mueble, está estaba muy rara parecía que tenía cuernos y ¿Eso era una cola? No dispuesto a pensar más bajo sujetando su bastón acercándose a la sombra molestó. Al estar cerca apunto de atacarlo escucho una voz muy profunda y algo grave proveniente de la sombra.

-No lo haría si fuera tu Chat Noir.- aquello asusto a Chat pero no bajo la guardia para nada, aunque viera como la sombra ahora tomaba una forma de un hombre muy deforme, casi un cadáver, iba a proteger a su princesa. -No quisieras que está chica y su familia salieran heridos, ¿Verdad?- comento con una sonrisa burlona el ser o lo que fuera frente a él. Pero el no iba a caer en sus juegos.

-No permitiré que te acerques a ella.- comento dispuesto a atacar a esa cosa, pero este escucho una risa algo distorsionada y muy horrible del ser frente a él.

-Pero tú no podrás evitarlo gato, ya tengo mis ojos puestos en ella, y debo decir, su alma se ve tan deliciosa que será una lastima que sea un alma tan pura y solo una.

Aquello hizo rabiar a Chat, ¡¿Cómo esa cosa se atrevía a hablar así de Marinette!? No iba a dejarlo, para nada no quería. Y de un segundo para otro, se le ocurrió una idea, y con una sonrisa de burla empezó con su plan.

-Sabes que, te dejaré hacerlo.- Aquello desloco al ser y antes de bajar como sombra chat lo detuvo. -Te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo, si y solo si…adivinas cuántos cabellos tengo.-

-¿Es broma?- chat negó con la cabeza y solo alzó 3 dedos de su mano izquierda con una sonrisa que si Plagg la viera estaría orgulloso de el.

-Te daré solo tres oportunidades. Así que aprovecha.- el ser estaba apunto de negarse, pero por un alma como la de Marinette acepto. Y empezó a contar sujetando cada mechón del cabello de Chat, que aguantaba todo lo posible por no sentir escalofríos.

-Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos…- y asi siguió el ser hasta que sintió como chat sacudía su cabello desconcentra solo para molesta de el, y Chat bajo un dedo indicándole que solo tenía dos oportunidades. Y molestó empezó a contar nuevamente.

-Ciento sesenta y siete, ciento sesenta y ocho…- y nuevamente chat hizo de las suyas pero ahora movió su cola distrayendo al ser que volvió a perder la cuenta, iba a reclamar pero solo vio como Chat bajaba otro dedo con una sonrisa burlona. Y volvió a contar.

-Mil quinientos noventa y ocho, mi quinientos noventa y nueve, mil seiscientos…- y nuevamente fue interrumpido, está vez Chat Noir estornudo desconectando al ser pero antes de que este volviera a tomar algún mechón de cabello noto como la mano de Chat estaba como puño.

-Ya no tienes más oportunidades, así que vete y no vuelvas a molestar a mi princesa.- molestó el ser se fue entre las sombras y chat algo calmado escucho como abrían la trampilla de la habitación entrando Marinette con un plato lleno de galletas con una gran sonrisa.

-Te escuché cuando llegaste, bueno mis padres y yo y como estabas contando algo, no quisimos interrumpir, así que trajimos esto.- chat Noir sonrió y se acercó a su amiga evitando mencionar lo que estaba ahí para no asustarla y mejor disfrutar de esas galletas.

Y es que chat Noir siendo un gato podía cumplir cierta cosa que ellos hacen, y es que si algún demonio se atrevía a a querer dañar a sus seres queridos, debería contar sus cabellos para lograrlo, cosa que será imposible ya qje ellos harán todo lo que esté en sus garras, en este caso manos y garras, para no dejar que terminen de contar, nunca lo lograrán.

_plagg: mm valla esta me gusto_**ya sabia, bueno esta esta basada en una leyenda, que cuenta que un gato evito que el diablo se llevará el alma de un bebe que el cuidaba, y para evitarlo le hizo al diablo contar sus cabellos pero este siempre lo distraia. y por eso es que los gatos siempre nos cuidan o estan alertas, porque no importa cuanto lo intenten, nunca lograran contar sus cabellos.**_plagg: haberme dicho antes! hubiera aprovechado eso para evitar que esta me quitará mis preciados quesos_**solo fue uno...en fin ojala y les guste y que opinan del avance de chat blanc? yo ya espero ese capitulo con ansias, en fin sin mas que decir que pronto hare una historia para este especial de terror con los OC's que salen en mi historia forest  y que tengo planeado un feligette nos vemos en la pronto y bye! **


	8. Peluches

Ya había pasado un año desde lo de Lila, ya todo se había resuelto solo que Marinette aún no veía a sus antiguos amigos como antes. Pero estaban llendo bien poco a poco y también contaban con el apoyo de sus nuevos amigos Alex, Aby y Jason. Y eso estaba bien, ahora todos se encontraban en la casa de Aby haciendo adornos para Halloween ya que ella como tenía muchos primos, a todos ellos les encantaba adornar y este año le pidieron ayuda a ella.

-Gracias Marinette, no debían venir para hacer esto .- comento algo apenada la pelirroja y Marinette solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Eres mi amiga, además te lo debo por ayudarme con Lila. Aunque ya pasará un año ya.- comento feliz Marinette dejando una calabaza en una mesa junto con otras 5.

Aby estaba apunto de agradecerle pero unos gritos las asustaron y al voltear a ver vieron a Luka alzando una guitarra de in videojuego en forma de victoria mientras Adrien veía la pantalla jalando un poco su cabello.

-¡Eso fue trampa exijo revancha!- comento viendo molestia Luka pero Alex intervino entre risas tomando la guitarra que tenía Adrien.

-Lo siento wey pero es mi turno, ese fue el trato.- adrien vio molestó a Álex por la forma en que lo llamo, aunque lo decía sin afán de ofender pero aún no se acostumbraba a esa palabra.

-Bien es justo.- dijo de mala gana viendo como ahora Alex y Luka jugaban.

Aby y Marinette rieron al ver como se llevaban sus parejas y no notaron como Kagami llegaba con unas cajas que le había entregado la señora que le ayudaba en su hogar a Aby antes de irse.

-Oye aby, llegó esto para ti.- aby volteó a ver a Kagami que tenía dos cajas algo grandes y le ayudo con una viéndolas confundidas.

-Es extraño, yo no ordene nada y mi familia me dijo que mis regalos por mi cumpleaños me los darían hasta Navidad para que vinieran aquí.-fue a tomar una navaja que tenia en su cuarto por si acaso y abrió una caja para ver el contenido. Pero al fijarse se quedó más confundida y saco con cuidado una especie de muñeco de peluche, que era muy parecido a ella, incluso en su ropa.

-Que extraño yo no pedí esto y hay otras parecidas a ustedes.- dijo sacando otras dos muñecas parecidas a Marinette y jagami, la primera vistiendo la típica ropa de Marinette y la segunda vistiendo el traje de esgrima de Kagami. Marinette vio confundida su muñeca tomándola para verla bien y Kagami la tomo algo sería viéndola con extremo cuidado. -Pero si este viene en una, talvez en la otra vengan más.-

Y dicho eso tomo la otra caja y la abrió sacando otros tres peluches parecidos a los chicos que estaban con ella. Aby vio seria a los 6 peluches y luego suspiro molesta tomando el peluche que se parecía a su novio y se lo lanzo a Álex a la cabeza molesta.

Alex estaba tan concentrado jugando apunto de ganarle a Luka pero sintió que le lanzaron algo desconcentrando lo.

-¡No!- Luka celebro de felicidad y Alex molestó tomo el muñeco volteando a ver molestó a Aby. -¿Qué te pasa? Estaba jugando y ganando.-

-¿Qué me pasa a mi? Alex te amo pero estos muñecos no son para nada graciosos. ¿Porque debían parecerse a todos nosotros?- dijo molesta aby y al decir eso los chicos la vieron confundidos y se acercaron a ellas tomando los otros dos peluches que estaban ahí. Alex se fijó bien en el peluche que Abybke había lanzado y noto que esté estaba vestido igual que el, hasta tenía un poco de rojo en su boca y morado su ojo al igual que el cuando conoció a Marinette ya que llegó lastimado al hospital.

-Yo no pedí nada de esto. Aby no mames sabes que no soporto nada de esto es más me aburre.- dijo algo serio Alex y Aby se confundió más y saco de una caja una nota.

-Miren esto, aquí dice que pueden hablar poniendo algo de nuestra….¿Escéncia?- Todos se acercaron a ver lo que decía la nota y pensando a qué se refería, hasta que Aby se le ocurrió algo y revisando el muñeco parecido a ella sacó una caja en forma de corazón que estaba en el interior de este. Y la abrió para luego arrancarse solo un poco de cabello poniéndolo en el interior de este. -Seguro de esto hablaba.- y dicho esto metió el corazón el el peluche cerrando un cierre que estaba en la espalda del muñeco.

\- **mis amigos son los mejores nunca los cambiaré.- **dijo el muñeco y aby sonrió abrazándolo.

-Aaw que adorable.- comento aby abrazando su peluche y todos con eso pensaron que sería algo bueno, así que hicieron lo mismo que Aby.

-**Soy Marinette y adoro diseñar**.- Marinette sonrió y abrazo a su peluche pensando que fue muy lindo. -** Vallanse**** a la mierda todos, excepto mis amigos.-** alex río pensando que su peluche sonó como el cuando estaba enojado. -**La música es mejor que las palabras.-** dijo el peluche de Luka y este sonrió pero al oír las frases que dijeron los peluches de Kagami y adrien se confundieron un poco.

-**Siempre estoy solo mi padre me odia.-** adrien se puso nervioso apunto de devir algo pero Marinette tomo su mano calmando lo.

-**Nunca confiaré en nadie, nadie merece mi respeto.-** kagami frunció el ceño y vio a todos algo confundida y asustada pensando que era broma de alguno, pero después de eso los demás peluches dijeron otras cosas. Cosas que eran secretos. -**Siempre voy a culparme por lo de mi padre, todo el mundo tiene razón de decirme error.-** Aby vio su peluche molesta ya que eso era algo que ella no quería que nadie supiera, el único que lo sabía era su tío y su madre pero no quería que nadie más supiera.

-¿Ok?- dijo Alex y decidió tomar una caja y arrebatando le el peluche a todos los guardo en esa caja y la cerro con cinta. -Ninguno hablara de eso que dijeron esas cosas.- volteó a ver a Aby y la abrazo un poco acercándose para susurrarle algo haciendo que la pelirroja lo abrazara y suspiro viendo a todos serio. -Hay que hacer lo que queríamos hacer ya.

-T-tienes razón amigo, hay que adornar esas calabazas.- dijo adrien aún pensando en lo que dijo el peluche y para no pensar en ello todos se fueron a la cocina para hacer unas calabazas. Pero no sabían que algo tenían esos peluches, y lo que habian dicho no fue nada.

Una media hora después todos se encontraban arreglando una calabaza, Alex, Marinette, Aby y Luka estaban dibujando el diseño que querían hacerle a las calabazas, y adrien y kagami se encargaban de sacarle el relleno a las suyas mientras pensaban que diseño hacer.

-Nunca había pensando que esto fuera divertido.- dijo Marinette feliz y adrien afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón a su novia.

-¡Acabe!- grito feliz aby y volteó su calabaza para que vieran la figura que había hecho. -Un hermoso y sensual gato maullando.- todos rieron al ver el diseño de Aby porque era la imagen del gato que les había mostrado Alex hace un tiempo de un gatito maullando viendo hacia arriba.

-Yo igual acabe.- dijo Luka y este volteó su calabaza mostrando la sombra del personaje de la película de the nightmare before christmas uggie buggi.

-Woow les quedaron geniales a ambos. Pero no superan el mío y el de Marinette. – Alex volteó su calabaza mostrando una especie de boca con colmillos y un solo ojo algo demoníaco, y luego de el Marinette volteó su calabaza mostrando unos ojos enojados y una boca igual con unos picos como si fueran colmillos.

-Hey no es justo le ayudaste con los colmillos.- dijo Adrien y todos empezaron a reír, hasta que Laisha empezó a ladrar y al voltear a ver vieron el peluche de aby sentado en la entrada de la cocina. Aby se levantó nerviosa y tomo el peluche y lo puso en la mesa donde estaba, escuchando como su perrita seguía ladrando y gruñendo al peluche.

-Esto da miedo, hay que tirar esas cosas.- dijo kagami tomando de su maleta su espada de esgrima. Aby le dio la razón y fue a tomar una bolsa de basura, y al voltear para tomarlo….no estaba.

-Hay que buscarlo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos y todos fueron a la sala, pero se quedaron quietos al ver a todos los peluches parados en medio de la sala. -Esto da miedo.- dijo Luka y fue que los peluches hicieron otra cosa.

-**Me encanta jugar, juguemos todos**.- dijo el peluche de aby sacando un cuchillo pequeño para temor de le pelirroja. -**Encargarse de los problemas es algo que debe hacerse al instante.- **dijo el peluche de kagami y así todos sacaron algo para atacarlos, ya fuera unas tijeras o unos tenedores. Y así los peluches fueron a atacar a las personas que se parecían.

-Kagami…¡Cuidado!-grito aby pateando el peluche de kagami que iba a atacarla pero sintió que algo empezó a jalarle el cabello. -¡Quítate maldita cosa!- intento quitarse su peluche y el peluche empezó a jalarle con las fuerza el cabello. -¡Me cago en la ostia!- sujetaba como podía al muñeco para quitárselo y al ver una maleta que tenía ahí se acercó a ella y saco un bate de béisbol quitándose al fin el peluche de encima. -Maldito peluche.- lo lanzo al piso y sin permitir que este se levantara empezó a golpear lo repetidas veces sacando toda su irá en esa cosa y al terminar lo tomo y saco el corazón que metió estaba roto. -Ya no se mueve.:

-La escéncia, ¡Todos rompan los corazones de sus peluches!-grito kagami y antes que su peluche la atacará está la tomo y con su espada lo atravesó y luego saco el corazón de este rompiendo lo.

Adrien y Marinette estaban juntos evitando que sus peluches los atacarán, se había ido corriendo a otra parte de la casa llegando a un estudio y sus peluches cada vez estaban más cerca para temor de ambos, ambos tomaron su mano dispuestos a pelear con esas cosas pero…

-¡Cataclismo!- y al ver ambos peluches fueron desintegrados y Plagg empezó a saltar queriendo aplastar lo que quedaba de esas cosas. -Nadie daña a esta princesa y menos a mi cachorro.- tikky salió para acercarse a Plagg para que se calmara, pero Marinette tomo a Plagg y lo abrazo feliz. -Gracias Plagg nos salvaste.- Adrien no dijo nada y solo le acarició la cabeza a ese gato glotón.

-Si si soy genial, ahora vamos a salvar a los demás.- ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza y tomaron algo con que atacar, Adrien tomo un cutter y Marinette tomo unas tijeras y salieron corriendo para ayudar a los últimos dos peluches que quedaban.

Luka pateo a su peluche y antes que este llegará para atacarlo tomo su guitarra para golpearlo con eso.

-Nadie asusta a mis amigos, y menos a mi dulce novia.- y vivo esto estrelló su guitarra en el peluche rompiéndola de paso y al alzar lo que quedaba el peluche estaba quieto, y no quiso hacer nada más. Se fue corriendo a la sala para ir con los demás pero ahí solo estaban 4, faltaba Alex. Aby estaba sujetando un bate, kagami su espada y adrien y Marinette las armas que habían tomado del estudio.

-Esperen falta Alex, ¿Dónde está?- y clmo si lo hubieran invocado Alex entro de espaldas a la sala intentando quitarse su peluche el cual le estaba torciendo su brazo izquierdo.

-¡_Suéltame maldito hijo de la chingada!-_ grito furioso y luego sintió que el peluche lo tiro aún torciendo su brazo.

/-¡Alex!/ Gritaron todos y fueron a ayudarlo pero el peluche lo tenía bien sujeto y tenia en su otra mano la navaja que había usado aby para abrir la caja.

-¡Sueltalo!-grito aby acercándose al peluche para golpearlo pero este le hizo un corte en el hombro a Álex causándole un horrible grito de dolor. -No déjalo ya.-

-**Le hacen daño a mis amigos les haré algo peor-** aby se asustó recordando esa amenaza que solía decir su novio y apretó el bate entre sus manos más molesta.

-Debemos quitarle esa cosa ya.-dijo Kagami y Aby no pudo más y golpeó el peluche hasta una pared más molesta que nunca. -¡Aby espera!

-¡No esperaré a que esa cosa a mi novio!- y sin notarlo el peluche se levantó y se lanzó a ella para atacarla, pero Alex le quitó el bate a Aby y tomo el peluche tirándolo y lo piso escuchándose un crujido y empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que vio como Laisha tomo lo que quedaba y empezaba a morderlo para destruirlo.

-Tomen los que quedaron ahora.- dijo Luka serio y ninguno dudo en hacerlos menos adrien y Marinette.

El guardia de Aby llegaba con su madre y su tio al hogar de la chica cargando una cuantas cajas mientras el tío de aby cargaba unas maletas.

-Gracias por recogerme Matías, pero no debías ir por mi hasta el aeropuerto.-

-Eres mi hermana, y además aby está con sus amigos y…- y cuando menos esperaban todos los chicos bajaban corriendo y se acercaban al guardaespaldas. -Aby tu mamá acaba de llegar y…¿Qué le pasó a Álex y esas cosas?-

-¡No hay tiempo solo necesito gasolina ya!- y grito aby alterada y sin esperar más corrio a dónde tenía las cosas su tío para cocinar y agarró un bote de gasolina ñy salió corriendo siendo seguida por los demás chicos.

Los adultos estaban asustados y fueron tras ellos y antes de evitar algo notaron como aby prendía fuego a los peluches y abrazaba a Álex llorando como no había hecho hace dos años. Adrien abrazaba a Marinette que estaba asustada y Luka abrazaba a kagami como si la protegiera.

-Aby me explicas ahora mismo coño pensaban en hacer eso. ¿Qué coño eran esas cosas?-dijo asustada la madre de Aby y la pelirroja solo corrió a abrazarla llorando con más fuerza.

-No me culpen, no quería que esa cosa me recordara no yo no, no quería perder a papá.- Ningún adulto entendía nada, pero decidieron pensar que algo tenía relacionado con esos peluches. Esos peluches que le recordaron cosas horribles a esos jóvenes.

_plagg: espera no entendi..._

**ni yo...solo se que me base en un episodio de escandalosos y ya**_plagg: no eso no, va lo de qje no entendi que le paso al padre de tu oc aby_**aah eso, en mi historia forest mas adelante explicaré, y bueno ojala les gustará quería algo especial para halloween y que mas que una historia con mis OC's o bueno dos de tres. en fin espero que les gustará**_plagg: mañana no olvoden oedie muchos dulces y quesos_**y si no dan nada hagan travesuras y bueno sin mas que decir los veo wn otra historia de terror u otri capítulo de forest**_Plagg: no se vallan sin dejar quesos!_


End file.
